


Fuchsia Is Meaner Than Violet

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus accidentally eavesdrops on Meenah bullying Kankri, and comforts him. Trigger warning for emotional abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia Is Meaner Than Violet

"kankri, you're a glubbing mess." Cronus overheard from his position behind a tree. He hadn't meant to spy, really, he'd come back here to try smoking his cigarette again and had been interrupted by Meenah's even tone.   
"seriously, do you even try?" She asked, and Cronus peeked out from his tree to see her jab one of her sharpened claws into Kankri's gut. The smaller troll huffed, and crossed his arms, but he knew he was no match for Meenah. Better to let her take a few digs, and hopefully escape with some dignity intact.   
"i anenomean, i know we're dead and all but you didn't have to let yourshellf go that much." She jeered.   
"Meenah, f9r the last time, I l99ked like this 6ef9re I died." Kankri's usually soft voice said frustratedly. "And I'd much appreciate y9u leaving me al9ne right n9w, actually."   
"yeah well, we don't always get what we want, now do we fatass?" She grinned, her pointed teeth gleaming.   
"Meenah, st9p." Kankri's voice was firm.   
"ooh, what're you gonna do to me? sit on me?" She laughed shrilly, and took another jab at his belly. "you know, i've been wondering why cronus hits on you, too. it's obvious not even him could find somefin to like aboat you."   
Kankri's pale cheeks flushed a bright red, and Meenah knew she had struck a nerve.   
"ooh, what's this? i bet you like it, don't you? oh my cod you have a thing for him!" her shrill laugh sounded even harsher than before, and cronus decided to step in.   
"vwhat's all this?" he asked, walking out from the trees, trying to appear as though he hadn't been eavesdropping.   
"cronus! cod, i never thought i'd be this happy to sea you! kankri," she held a dramatic pause as Kankri stared at the ground quietly. "has a fuckin thing for you! im searious he does!" She laughed again.   
"vwell, i, uh," Cronus tried to play it off cooly but failed. "that's something all right." Meenah patted Cronus on the shoulder. "you bet it is. anywhale, i've got shit to do somewhere else. you two have fun out here." She flounced off, her ridiculously long braids trailing behind her. Kankri stared at the ground, uncharacterisally quiet.   
"kankri, i uh, i heard all the shit she said to you." Cronus starts awkwardly, and Kankri sighs, then looks back up at him, a look of dread on his cherubic face.   
"What? Y9u want t9 tell me h9w y9u agree? N9, I get it, I really d9." He said, venom lacing his words.  
"no no no, just the opposite, actually. i vwanted to tell you hovw i disagree." Cronus said softly.   
"D9n't pity me, Cr9nus." Kankri spat. "I c9uld h9nestly n9t care less ab9ut what Meenah thinks 9f me at this p9int. I will still respect her and remain civil, but, trigger warning f9r language, I d9n't fucking care." His body betrayed his mind however, and pale red droplets slid down his round cheeks.   
"yeah you do, kanny." Cronus murmured. "that's vwhy you're cryin.  
you care vwhat she thinks."   
"N9 I D9N'T!" Kankri snapped, and shoved at Cronus, tears falling uncontrollably. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK AL9NE!" Cronus took the blows but didn't leave. "kankri, it's okay. you're supposed to care vwhat highbloods think. it's part of being a troll." He explained softly. Kankri sniffed. "and, as another highblood, i can wverify that vwhat she said was bullshit. you're perfect, kankri, honestly."   
"...Y9u're just saying that t9 s99the me." Kankri stated, wiping tears from his face.   
"i am not, since vwhen do i care about you that much?" Cronus cracked a smile. "i'm kidding, i'm saying it cause it's true."   
"I am n9t perfect." Kankri said. "N9 9ne is, n9t even Meenah."   
"okay, vwell, you're pretty damn close." Cronus argued, and sat across from Kankri, who followed suit and sat as well.   
"I'm n9t entirely sure ab9ut that." He said, sighing. "M9st 9f what she said was true."  
"technically, yeah, but physically, no. you're adorable and i vwouldn't change anything about you, ewven if i could." Cronus challenged.   
"I.." Kankri trailed off. "I certainly d9n't feel ad9rable. I feel disgusting."   
"trust me kanny, you're adorable. you're all small and soft and cute. plus, your ass is pretty great too."   
Kankri blushed at that. "It's gr9ss, like the rest 9f me."   
"you're not gross, kankri. just cause you're soft around the edges don't mean you're gross, i mean, look at your ancestor kid or whatever. he was just as soft as you and the trolls in his session seemed to like him. he ewven seduced the pyrope girl!" Cronus rebuked, smiling. Kankri reluctantly smiled too.  
"He was taller th9ugh, may6e that had t9 play int9 it."   
"nah," Cronus rejected. "short tr9lls are cute."   
"That's highly triggering t9 me, a sh9rt tr9ll. D9 y9u understand h9w difficult it can be when y9u're tiny?"   
"oh come on, tuna's shorter than you and he never complains. plus, him and latula are still a thing, so trolls do like short trolls."   
"N9b9dy likes me." Kankri said quieter, looking at the ground.   
"i like you, kanny." Cronus leaned forward and pecked the troll's forehead with his cold lips.   
"N9, n9, d9n't sh9w me affecti9n, d9n't d9 it." Kankri protested, hiding his face in his hands.   
"vwhy not?"   
"It triggers me."  
Cronus' slow thinkpan finally remembers Kankri saying he'd rather not be touched, specifically romantically. It reminded him of being culled on Beforeus, which was very much so coddling to death.  
"oh. sorry, babe." He apologizes awkwardly. "i still like you, though."   
"As in, y9u're red for me?" Kankri looked up, his blank white eyes revealing nothing.   
"yep." Cronus conceded.   
"Y9u kn9w a69ut my v9ws." Kankri said, all though it seemed more like a groan.   
"yeah, yeah."   
"May6e... I c9uld make an excepti9n. But, for m9railligence, n9t matespritship. N9t yet, at least. And, n9thing inherently sexual." He bargained, fiddling with the edge of his sweater.   
"sign me up." Cronus smiled.   
"S9, y9u, uh," Kankri looked up at him, Cronus could feel it. "Y9u like me?"   
"yeah, you're great. you're short and cute and i just vwanna hug you and kiss you all owver."   
"I d9n't really kn9w a69ut that..." Kankri trailed off. "May6e we can start with just h9lding hands?"   
"sure, babe. vwhatever you vwant." Cronus held his hand out, and Kankri took it, surprised at how cold it was in comparison to his own.   
"so that's it? vwe're morails novw?" Cronus asked, gazing at Kankri lovingly, who smiled just a bit.  
"Yes, I supp9se we are."


End file.
